


Journey to Europa

by CreativeCrusade



Series: Arc Assassin [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Burning Dawn, Fireteam Phantom, Gen, Ronin - Freeform, Sedina, Suffering Characters Yay!, Wrong or Right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCrusade/pseuds/CreativeCrusade
Summary: The time has come. The Darkness has arrived and a hunter named Ronin has traveled a long way to hunt for his old 'friend' Sedina and the Fallen Eramis, Kell of Darkness. What will he find there on that cold world so far away from home?
Relationships: We shall see now wont we?
Series: Arc Assassin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021561
Kudos: 3





	Journey to Europa

Ronin touched down on the Ice moon of Europa. Cold wind and snow immediately bombarded him. Despite living in the Canadian Wilderness, the sheer ice of Europa is something else entirely. He shivered as he stood up in the snow. The first thing he saw was the massive pyramid in the distance. His ghost appeared next to his head, Lockdown, his faithful companion.  
“Ronin, I don’t like this…” She said, staring at the pyramid. “I can still feel its presence, all the way over here.” She turned to him. “Are you sure this is where Sedina went?”  
Ronin nodded. “It has to be. The other pyramids took out Mercury, Mars, Titan and Io. They are no longer accessible and the one on the moon does not satisfy her any longer. She craves for more. And this pyramid would gladly give it to her.”  
Ronin slowly started trudging through the ice. At this point, he’s heard over the radio that Variks has been found and that The Guardian is here on Europa. When he gets the chance, he will confront Variks about his choices with the Prison of Elders, but he has mostly left that behind. There are other things to worry about now.  
A white fallen skiff passed overhead. House Salvation knew he was here. Eramis would have to have been deaf to have not heard of the Arc Assassin. After all, he built up quite the reputation at the Prison of Elders. Ronin estimated that he will have confrontation in about a minute or so.  
“Fallen?” Lockdown asked.  
“Yep,” Ronin replied.  
“Blasting through them?”  
“Precisely.”  
“I like the sound of this plan.”  
Ronin smiled under his helmet as he quickly lay in the snow. Four fallen skiffs arrived and dropped a squad of Fallen each. They wore the white colors of Salvation, the color similar to the cloak Ronin wore himself. As if things couldn’t get any worse, a snow storm started to roll in, freezing Ronin to his very core and obstructing his vision.  
Ronin sighed as he pulled out his shock rifle, Ronin’s Promise. He looked through the scope towards the enemies ahead. He analyzed them and quickly shot his homing shots towards a vandal. All three hit the vandal in the head, destroying its helmet and his fellow Fallen watched the wasted ether flow into the air. They all screamed in hatred and ran towards Ronin.  
“The fun begins now. Am I right?” Ronin told Lockdown as he quickly hopped up from the snow and started firing the shock rifle at one of the captains. The arc bolts flew through the air and connected with the captain’s arc shield. The two forces cancelled each other out and the shield short circuited, blowing up the captain they connected with.  
The other fallen screamed in fury as they began firing at Ronin. Wretches started running as fast as they could, aiming their shock spears at the nimble hunter. Ronin dodged a few shots and as soon as the wretches reached him, he blinked behind them, just like a captain would.  
The wretches looked around through the storm, confused about where their adversary had gone. Then Ronin yanked one of their shock spears away from them and stabbed them in the back. The others only had enough time to turn around before another one was impaled. Ronin ducked the spear thrusts and slashes and used his own spear to trip up the other wretches. He stood up once they were down and quickly took out his gun and shot them while they were down.  
“That takes care of their CQC force,” Ronin said as he found another large block of ice to take cover behind.  
“There is still a captain and a few vandals and dregs,” Lockdown said. Ronin peeked out to see what’s out there and a vandal shot him in the head. He grunted in pain as he quickly went back behind the ice block. Lockdown sighed. “I like the enthusiasm but I think you should be a bit more careful.”  
“Shut up Lockdown.”  
Lockdown heals Ronin as he quickly turns back, a sniper in his hand, and he sniped the vandal that shot him the first time. Then he quickly snapped back into position as three more shots were all fired at the same time, all aimed at his head.  
“Three more vandals on a ridge,” Ronin said. “And a group of dregs trying to flank us on the left.”  
“May I recommend killing the dregs first?” Lockdown asked, right as some dregs started shooting at him.  
Ronin rolled his eyes. “You’re timing is just the worst.” He pulled out his shock rifle again.  
Ronin got the sense that Lockdown was smiling. “I know Ronin. I know.”  
The dregs’ shots hit Ronin’s armor as he quickly kicked a wretch spear off the ground and threw it at one of them, hitting them straight in the chest. The others continued their fire as Ronin started dodging them expertly. However, these Fallen were better shots than he realized. They were more organized. A few shots hit vulnerable places in his armor as he threw an arcbolt grenade at them.  
He threw it on point, hitting one of them and the arc energy chained into three more, taking out most of the group. Two were left standing and Ronin aimed his shock rifle at them, firing off multiple bursts. They tracked their targets and hit them perfectly in the head. Ether escaped their bodies as they dropped to the floor. Then a sniper bolt caught him in the head again and he fell to the floor. His vision became blurry as he quickly got behind the ice chunk again.  
“Don’t say another word about it, Lockdown,” Ronin said as she began healing him. “I didn’t pay attention to where I was standing.”  
“Clearly,” Lockdown said. “By the way. Tersik and Caranna just reached Jupiter. It won’t be long until they get here.”  
“Thanks for the heads up. I’ll try to make a drop off point.”  
Ronin took his sniper out again and fired another shot directly into another vandal’s head. The storm immediately blew the ether away as the last two vandals tried to retaliate, but Ronin ducked out of the way just in time to see a captain charging at him.  
Ronin tried to shoot, but the captain grabbed the sniper and threw it out of his grip. Then he took one of his shock blades and stabbed Ronin in the stomach. He coughed up blood into his helmet as he struggled to breath. The captain noticed Lockdown hovering in the air beside them and he tried to grab her. Ronin noticed this and he reached down unsheathed his own shockblade and stabbed it into the captain’s chest. Fallen blood splattered onto both their armor.  
The captain falls to the ground and Ronin drops to his knees, still coughing up blood as he yanks the shock blade out of his stomach. Lockdown immediately starts treating his wounds.  
“You should’ve totally died there Ronin.” She said.  
“I know, but that’s one of the reasons why you’re here.” Ronin replied, grabbing his sniper and lining up another shot on a vandal.  
“I have more uses than just a heal bot you know!” Ronin shot the second vandal One more left.  
Ronin laughs. “Sure Lockdown. Like unlocking doors and hacking security systems!”  
“Oh shut up!!”  
Ronin jumps then added his extra boost to get on top of the ice block. Then he started rushing towards the last vandal. The vandal launched shot after shot at Ronin, but he dodged them all as arc energy crackled around him, making him have a burst of speed. The vandal’s eyes went wide in fear.  
“It’s the Arc Assassin!!” He yelled in Eliksni. Then Ronin reached the vandal and ran him through with his sword.  
“Exactly.” Ronin replied in the same language. “And he is here for Eramis and Sedina.” Then he let him drop to the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I just wanted to get my work out there for others to see. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any tips, ideas or questions, leave a comment and I would be happy to answer them. Have a great day everyone. See you on the other side.


End file.
